Weasley Bonds
by GinnyWeasley12345
Summary: A series of oneshots studying all the different relationships between Molly, Arthur, and their seven children. Written for Morning Lilies' challenge, which gave the pair of Weasleys and the one/two word prompt. Three oneshots up.
1. Crash (MollyBill)

"Get in, get in!" Molly was unceremoniously loading her family (7 year old Bill, 5 year old Charlie, 3 year old Percy and 1 year old twins) into the family's old Ford Anglia.

"Muma, car safe?" lisped little Percy. 'Yes, dear." replied Molly. He was very thoughtful and careful for his age, but careful was not what Molly wanted him to be at that moment - the other boys who had so far not thought about the car's safety might get worried.

Bill, her eldest, frowned in confusion. "Mummy, is the car OK?"

Molly smiled reassuringly at him. "Of course the car is okay. We'll all be fine." Suddenly she heard a wail from Percy: one of the twins had kicked him. "Percy? Come here sweetheart," she called. "It was just an accident." She bundled him into the car and strapped him in, then doing the same to the twins. Turning around to get Bill and Charlie, she saw them engaged in a whispered discussion. Both looked very worried, and Molly frowned in annoyance. She called Charlie over and clipped him into the car, then went over to Bill.

"Bill, darling," she asked, "what's the matter?"

Bill looked up at her, his forehead creased in a frown. "Me and Charlie thinks the car might crash." He said worriedly.

Molly knelt down so she was at his eye level.

"Listen, sweetie, it'll be okay."

"How do you know?" asked Bill.

Molly glanced back at their old, reliable car. Wailing was now emitting from the back window: the twins were getting impatient.

"Bill," she said, "your Dad and I have driven in that car many times, and it hasn't crashed. And even if it did, I'd protect you. We'll all be fine."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes Bill. I promise I'll protect you in this car journey, and forever. I promise."


	2. Something Borrowed (MollyArthur)

"Something old,  
Something new,  
Something borrowed,  
Something blue."  
Molly looked firmly at her fiancée Arthur. "Well?"  
Arthur sighed. "We'll have whatever you want, dear."  
"The old thing is my shoes, they were my mother's at her wedding; the new thing is my veil; the blue thing is the balloons at the entrance to the canopy - do you think that counts? Do I have to wear it?"  
"It's a muggle custom, darling, I think it'll be okay."  
"OK. But we don't have anything borrowed! Who could we borrow something from?"  
Arthur frowned in thought. "How about one of your aunts? Tessie? Muriel?"  
"Are you sure? Well, I think Aunt Muriel has a goblin made tiara, passed down from her parents. That would be old as well, though-"  
"I don't think that'll matter, dear."  
"Right, then that's settled."


	3. Soft (MollyCharlie)

"Charlie! But - you can't! It's too dangerous! You could be killed, Charlie," Molly's voice softened. "Please?"

Charlie replied: "Mum, I know it's dangerous, but it's what I want to do. Remember when I was eight? And I said I didn't want a soft job, like Perce?"

Molly smiled, remembering. Percy had been planning out his career, at only six, saying he was going to be minister. She and Bill had smiled, but Charlie had been indignant: "That's a silly job Percy! Why would you want to do that? You wouldn't be able to see the outside, cos of your office - you wouldn't be able to fly, or nothing! I don't want a soft job like that! I'm gonna be a dragon tamer!" At which Percy had looked scandalised, and Bill had raised his eyebrows. She'd dismissed it as nothing, but here was her baby, not a baby anymore, an adult, going off to be what he'd always wanted to be. And yes, yes she was scared, but she was proud.

* * *

**A/N Sorry this has been so long in coming, I've been working on other stories (many of which are never going to make it onto FanFiction), and had lots of homework. Again, sorry to all my imaginary readers.**

**Disclaimer: no, not mine *bursts into tears***

**BTW, if you want a particular relationship (eg. Ron and Ginny,which wouldn't otherwise be up for a few months) up next, review or PM me. Thanks all!**


End file.
